Amity's Phantoms
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: When Vlad gets tired of Danny ruining his plans, he starts a ghost invasion to destroy his town. Can Danny survive this new threat alone? No PP, slight DxS.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**A/N:** **Hey everyone! This is my first DP story so please no flames. I've been a fan of this series for some time and I wanted to write a fanfic about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – Beginning**

"_Get back here, Ghost-boy!"_ Valerie Grey snarled as she fired a volley of rockets after the famous Danny Phantom. The two were flying above Casper High that morning. Danny quickly went intangible allowing them to go right through he him and fired a ghost ray at her sled, not to hurt her of course, but to give him enough time to get away.

The Red Huntress dodged the attack and fired multiple shots from her wrist ray.

"I didn't do anything why are you chasing me!?" Danny exclaimed. She ignored his comment and continued with her assault until the school bell suddenly rang and all the students went inside.

Danny smirked. "Oops, you better hurry up or you'll miss class."

Valerie growled and fired one last shot which he easily dodged before heading into bushes to change back. Danny then quickly phased through the walls, invisible and intangible. Once he made sure no one was in the hallway he changed back into Danny Fenton. He phased his hand through his locker for his English book and hurried to Lancer's class.

"Hey Danny!" Valerie smiled.

"Hey Val, do you think Lancer gonna give us a detention again?" he asked, jokingly.

"Probably."

The door swung opened revealing Mr. Lancer glaring down on them. "Before I give you _both _detention may I know why you are late for my class again?" he asked.

"Sorry sir, I've overslept."

"And I've missed the bus, sorry."

Sighing, Lancer gestured for them to take a seat. Danny walked over to where Sam was and sat next to her. She smiled and waved for him. Tucker who was secretly playing with his PDA gave him a quick nod.

Danny sighed and rested his head as he listened to the rest of Lancer's lecture.

**XXXX**

"So, what happened? Was it a ghost attack?" Tucker asked, the trio was sitting in their usual spot during lunch time.

Danny sighed irritably. "No, I overslept so I had to fly all the way here and had a run with Valerie." he said and he took a bite of his sandwich.

Sam crossed her arms and growled. "Why can't she just leave you alone? You're not doing anything wrong!"

Danny simply shrugged.

The Goth sighed and then remembered something. She pulled a stash of paper from her backpack and handed it to him. "Anyway, here are some notes I took for you for the test tomorrow. They might make your studying a lot easier."

Danny smiled and gratefully took them. "Thanks Sam, I own you one." ever since Sam and Tucker began taking notes for him he had managed to get passing grades on his tests and raise them to 'B'.

Suddenly, their peaceful moment was interrupted when Danny's ghost sense went off, alarming him of a ghost nearby. Tucker and Sam noticed it too and tensed up, looking around the cafeteria for the specter.

_BOOM!_

Their attention was turned to a smoking hole in the wall where a white ghost with a group of riot ghosts stood. "Come out Ghost-boy, you have nowhere to hide." Walker taunted. All the kids screamed and dashed for the exit expect for the trio.

"Cover me?" his friends nodded. Danny then leapt under the table, changing into his alter-ego, and taking off towards the Ghost Zone's warden.

Walker grinned. "Ah, there you are! It's been a while, hasn't?"

"What do you want Walker?" he growled.

"The same thing as always, punk. Locking you up in my prison where you belong."

Danny pretended to think for a moment. "How about….no."

Walker scowled. "Capture him!"

His goons began firing their nightsticks at him. Danny flew out of the way and threw an ecto-ball at them forcing them to scatter across the lunch room to avoid it. He then kicked the first guard in the chin and blasted another with a ghost ray. Using the distraction to his advantage, Walker flew down and punched him in the chest with a pink glowing fist sending him hurtling through the air.

The teen regained his balance and shot an ice beam from his hands freezing the warden's body into a chunk of ice. Two ghosts then fired at him, but he formed a ghost shield and they bounced off it.

Sam pulled the familiar Fenton thermos from her backpack and tossed it to him. "Danny! Catch!"

Danny turned around just in time and caught it. "Thanks!" he then began sucking the Walker's goons inside.

More beams came from the nightsticks and he dodged them all except for one that hit his leg. "Ahhh!" He yelped in pain and glared at them. With his hands blazing with energy, he flew towards the guards firing several ecto-blasts that struck gold. Once they were down he sucked them inside the thermos.

Only one more ghost left and it was Walker. The white ghost broke free from the ice and glared daggers at him. "That's it! No more games, punk! I'll have you in my prison today!" He charged his hands with pink energy and shot a massive flare at him. Thinking fast, Danny formed a glowing sphere around him to block the attack with one hand and gathered energy in another before firing a beam at his chest. Walker went flying across the room and crashed into a table, dazed.

Wasting no time, Danny released the blue beam from the thermos and trapped the ghost inside it, smirking.

"Phantom look out!" Sam cried.

Danny turned around and saw the end of a gun pointing directly at him.

"So long, spook!" Valerie hissed angrily.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Drop a review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Escaping the Ghost Zone

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this and the positive reviews you gave me. Here's a shout.**

**Wild Ghost, JH24, and Meo15971 thanks for being the first reviewers.**

**Chapter 2 – Escaping the Ghost Zone**

"So long, spook!" Valerie held the trigger, ready to finish the ghost in front of her.

Before he could do anything she fired her gun and the blast struck him in the chest sending him tumbling. Danny hissed in pain, the blast not only hurt him, but burned through his suit and reached the skin. The huntress flew closer to him, smirking and aimed her gun at him again.

"I don't want to fight you!" he yelled.

Valerie gave a disbelieving snort. "Right, so you expect me to let you go ruin some else's life like you ruined mine!" she snapped. "Forget it ghost. This time I'm going to finish you right here!" she aimed her gun and was about to shoot him again. Thinking fast, Danny tapped into his core and formed an ice wall to block the shots. Then he sank through the floor and appeared outside the school.

He summoned the familiar glowing rings and changed back into Fenton. When he saw the huntress leave he relaxed a bit and went inside.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam hurried to his side with Tucker not far behind. He put the thermos that contained Walker and his goons inside his backpack and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Sam. She only hit me once. It'll probably heal in a few hours." He said.

Sam looked unconvinced. "I'm still going to check on it later." She knew the raven-haired boy long enough to know he wouldn't tell them if he was in great pain or trouble.

_How can she tell when I'm lying!?_ Danny thought nervously. His chest was still hurting from Valerie's blast, but he didn't want his two friends to worry about him.

"Are you sure, man. You took a nasty hit." The techno-geek added.

"I'm _fine_, really! You guys worry too much." The hybrid grinned.

Once School was over for the day, the trio went to the Nasty Burger for a meal. Sam was looking at Tucker who was eating four meat burgers in disgust.

"Tucker, how can you eat that stuff!?" she asked over her meal. Tucker shrugged.

"I can ask you the same," he countered and then pointed to her plate of salad skeptically.

Danny rolled his eyes; he already knew where this is going. His two friends constantly fought about their choices of food.

"Hey Danny!" a voice suddenly said.

The hybrid froze for a moment in shock at the familiar voice. He looked over and saw his young female clone.

"Danielle!?" they muttered in unison.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Vlad Masters was sitting in his office reading a book with a bored expression on his face. He was expecting a report from Skulker an hour ago. As if cue, said ghost phased through the wall and landed a few feet away from him.

"Finally," he slammed the book shut and put it aside on the table. "So, how did it go?"

"We have reached the Fenton portal on the other side and waiting for your command, but I must say I am confused of your choice of location. Why can't we just fly through _your_ ghost portal?" Skulker asked.

"That will be quite foolish. If ghosts began flying over Wisconsin the people living here will get suspicious. However, ghost activity is common in Amity Park so no one will suspect anything." He explained firmly. "You may begin phase one now." the hunting ghost nodded in understanding and soon left.

The billionaire then smiled. After weeks of planning his new scheme was finally beginning. He then scowled as his remembered the reason of his recent failures.

Daniel.

The boy has such potential, but he's wasting it by protecting the people of Amity Park from ghost attacks. He himself had offered the boy to join his side so many times, but he always rejected him. He clutched his hands as he recalled all the times when the young halfa foiled his plans like when he tried to get his revenge on Jack for ruining his life and get back Maddie or the time when he stole the Infi-map to find his destiny.

Daniel always gets in the way!

_But hopefully this time will be different, this time I will win and young Daniel will be powerless to stop me._

**XXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in Fenton works, Maddie Fenton was studying an ectoplasm sample from a ghost they fought recently. Sadly, no ghosts showed up in their town today so she and her husband Jack were stuck in the lab.

"_I wish something would happen,"_ she thought in boredom.

"Great news, Maddie! I'm almost done with the ghost annihilator, but I'm out of parts." Jack declared.

"Alright, let's go to the store and get some." She said and walked out of the lab with him, forgetting that the portal was still open which allowed three ghosts to escape.

Skulker, Ember and Technus flew out of the portal and stood in the lab taking in their surroundings.

"Good, the humans are gone. You may begin Technus!" Skulker stated. The technology ghost nodded and began messing with the portal.

"So, what exactly are you doing?" Ember asked him with her hands on her hips.

Not even looking up, Technus answered. "I'm adding some 'improvements' to the machine. Once I'm done I, Technus, master of all technology will have complete control over the ghost portal. In other words, I'll be able to let as many ghosts in or out at will."

The singer grinned. "Well, that we'd be fun."

Just then, a gun popped out of Skulker's wrist and he smirked evilly. "Since we're here how about we give the whelp and his friends a visit?"

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. The next chapters will be more interesting. I promise! :)**

**Please review and you'll get cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ambushed

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. My computer was giving me a lot of trouble lately. Anyway, here's chapter three.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3 – Ambushed**

"So, when did you get here, Danielle?" Danny asked as they made their way back to Fenton Works.

"About an hour ago. I was on my way back from New York and I decided to stop by and see you guys. After all, it's been so long since we last met."

True, the last time Danny saw Danielle is when he and Valerie work together to save her from Vlad. Danny wouldn't tell anyone but he was worried for her ever since she left. Dani was just a little girl traveling the world with no money, food or someone to look after her. _That's why I need to take care of her now that she's here._

"So, where are you staying, Danielle?" asked Sam.

Dani frowned, thoughtfully. "I dunno. I was hoping you guys can think of a place for me." She admitted. The four teens then thought for a moment.

"Well, she can't stay at my house. My parents are bound to notice her." Tucker said.

Sam smiled warmly. "You're welcome to stay with me Dani. My house is huge and you can easily hide in one of the rooms in there. My parents will never find you even if they tried."

Danny finally spoke. "Thanks guys, but Danielle should come with me."

His two friends gawked at him in disbelieve. "Danny, you can't take her with you; your house is filled with ghost tracking devices. One of them will surely lock on her!" the Goth girl muttered.

"Yeah, man. And if your parents found her they'll see how you two look alike and will start asking questions." Tucker added.

Dani looked up to him and frowned. "They do have a point, Danny. Maybe I should go with Sam. It's safer for me there."

Danny however shook his head. "No, it's not. What if a ghost attacked? What if Vlad came and tried to hurt you?" the three stiffened. They clearly never thought of that. "I can't risk you getting hurt. If you come with me I'll be able to protect you from him. You can sleep in my room until we find a permanent place for."

The raven-haired girl thought for a moment and smiled. "Okay, you win." Danny smiled back and ruffled her hair. Tucker and Sam said goodbye to them before heading home.

Once they arrived at Fenton Works Danny asked her to stay invisible so his parents won't see her. As soon as they entered the building they were greeted by jack's booming voice.

"Welcome back, son! Wanna see my newest invention?" his dad exclaimed with excitement, holding a large green and silver gun.

"Have you been waiting for us-I mean me the whole time?" asked Danny.

"Yup! Jazzypants said I should wait for you so I can tell you both about it!"

Danny sighed. "Fine, what does it do?"

"Simple, Danny-o. One shot from this baby will force the ghost's body to d-stabilize by itself! Isn't that great!?" Jack grinned proudly. Danny, Jazz and Dani who was still invisible cringed at the thought.

"That's…great dad." He said sheepishly. He will have to sneak into the lab with Jazz tonight to smash that thing to bits. He then moved closer to his sister and whispered. "Follow me, there's someone I want you to meet."

Jazz smiled and nodded. Wasting no time, the Fenton siblings made their way to Danny's room and closed the door behind after making sure no one followed them.

"Alright, Danielle. You can show yourself now." Danny exclaimed. Dani suddenly appeared, making herself visible to both of them.

"Danielle, this is my sister Jazz. Jazz this is Danielle." He said.

Jazz smiled at her. "Hi, Dani. I've always wanted to meet you. My brother told me so much about you."

Dani's face flushed and rubbed the back of her neck just like what her brother does when he's nervous. "It's nice to meet you too." she replied.

Danny told her about his female clone after his first encounter with her and how she not only look, but also think and act like him. She wondered briefly if there's something that the two don't have in common.

"Anyway, she's staying with us for a few days until we find another place for her." the older halfa explained.

"Of course, you can stay here as long as you like Dani," Jazz said, then frowned. "but what about Mom and Dad? They might get suspicious if they saw her."

Danny gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Jazz. They're not gonna see her. I'll make sure of that."

Jazz rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. If you say so."

**XXXXXX**

Later that night, Danny woke up with a start as his ghost sense went off again and so did Dani.

Danny quickly transformed and turned to her. "Stay here, I'm going to see who it is."

Dani pouted. "But I wanna go too!"

"No, it could be Vlad or one of his minions. I don't want him to know you're here."

Sighing in defeat, Dani nodded. Without hesitation, Danny Phantom flew out of the window and floated near his house searching for the ghost they sensed.

"Hey, dipstick." Groaning, Danny looked up to see Ember McClain. The rocker ghost grinned and flew down to his level.

"What are you doing here, Ember?" He growled in annoyance.

"No big deal, I just came here to have a little fun with you." With that said, she played a chord on her guitar and a giant flaming fist flew down at him. He quickly dodged the attack and began fighting her.

Meanwhile on the ground, Skulker appeared and looked up at the two fighting in the sky. Grinning, he pulled the black and red gun that Plasmius designed for him and was about to fire at Danny.

"STOP!"

He was hit with an ecto-blast from Dani Phantom pushing him back to the wall.

Skulker gritted his teeth in annoyance at the girl and fired a green net at her to keep her away. Dani squirmed to get out of the net, but she couldn't.

"Danny!" she cried.

As soon as Danny turned around to face them he was shot in the chest with the weird gun by Skulker and he screamed. He felt intense pain traveling through his body like when he was zapped by the ghost portal. After what seem like forever, the firing stopped and Danny fell from the sky and crashed into the ground before changing back.

"Danny! No!" Dani cried with tears in her eyes.

Skulker and Ember smirked as they flew closer to the unconscious teen. Danny was curled up on the ground and looked deathly pale.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" both ghosts were blasted by green rays sending them both tumbling back. Jazz was in the Fenton Peeler and glaring at the two ghosts. The two exchanged glances and flew away, knowing how powerful the suit was.

Jazz pulled off her helmet and quickly turned her attention to her brother.

"Danny!"


	4. Chapter 4 - In the hopital

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the positive feedback you're giving my story! Here's chapter four.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – In the hospital**

Jack Fenton drove as fast his could towards the hospital, almost running into several traffic signs and cars in the process. Maddie glanced to the back seat where her children were. Danny was laid on his back with his head on Jazz's lap who was stroking his hair in a comforting manner. Mr. Fenton parked their car in front of hospital door and carried his injured son into hospital.

Meanwhile, inside Danny's dream. Danny found himself floating in the Ghost Zone as Fenton. No matter where he went he could never see a way out.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" he called out, his voice echoing through the green swirling abyss, but there was no answer. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think of a plan that would help him leave this place.

Suddenly, ghosts surrounded him from every corner, blocking any chance of escape. He tried to transform, but to his surprise nothing happened. A shadowy figure stood in front of the ghost army, crimson red eyes glaring down it him.

"Who are you?" Danny asked warily as he took a fighting stance. The figure chuckled at him, showing its long sharp fangs. The halfa couldn't help, but feel uneasy. That laugh, it felt so familiar somehow and it brought back painful memories.

"**Did you really think that thermos will hold me forever, Danny?"**

Danny's blood ran cold immediately and his eyes widen. _That voice…it can't be…_

In front of him stood Dan Phantom grinning coldly at him. The ghost's gloved hands suddenly began glowing with energy and he dashed towards him.

"_Danny, wake up!"_

Danny moaned in pain and opened his eyes. The world blurred around him before coming into focus. He saw his family and a black-haired doctor staring down at him with concern.

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie. We brought you here after Jazz found you outside last night." His mother explained, worried.

"How do you feel, Danny?" The doctor asked him.

"Horrible." Danny answered. His body was sore and was having a terrible headache. He felt great pain especially in his chest where he was shot. Just then, everything from last night came back to him. Fighting Ember, Dani being trapped in the Skulker's net, the hunter ghost shooting him with that weird gun and Jazz coming to save him. He couldn't really remember what happened afterwards. Everything was a blur now.

"I've called Sam and Tucker. They should be here soon." Jazz declared.

Mrs. Fenton then scowled and walked over to his side. "You still have a lot of explaining to do, young man. What were you doing outside at such a late hour?" his mother asked sternly and his dad seemed to be curious about it too.

"Yeah and most importantly which ghost did this to you? Was it the ghost-boy? I knew that punk was no good. I'm going to tear him molecule by molecule and-"

"No!" Danny muttered, cutting off his Dad's rant. "It wasn't Phantom. He doesn't even attack humans. It was that robot ghost with the flaming green hair, Skulker. I found him at the back of the house and before I could do anything he shoot me with his gun." He explained.

"I woke up when I heard someone screaming and used the Fenton Peeler to drive him away." His sister added, though she wasn't sure why her brother didn't mention Ember being there.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, thanks for the save back there."

"It was nothing little brother. You saved me many times before so its least I could do." She stated, making sure he parents didn't hear her say that.

Mrs. Fenton walked to her son and kissed him on his forehead. "Don't worry sweetie. We'll find that filthy ghost and make him pay for what he did to you." She promised. Danny couldn't disagree with that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry Tucker!" Sam shouted as she ran to the hospital with Tucker not far behind her.

"S-Sam… can you slowdown for a moment. You know I'm no athlete!" Tucker exclaimed, out of breath.

Sam stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "Slowdown!? Danny is in the hospital. He could be hurt or worse and you want to take a break!?"

"I know, but can you please just give me a moment to catch my breath. I'm sure Danny's gonna be fine, Sam. There's no point in exhausting ourselves like this!" Tucker replied. He hated running.

Sam sighed, but waited anyway. She was in her house this morning when Jazz called saying that Danny got hurt in a fight so she wasted no time in calling Tucker and hurrying to check on him.

Once their break was over the two made their way to the hospital and entered the room where Danny was. The 16 year-old teen grinned at seeing them.

"Danny!" Sam wasted no time and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Sam, I can't breathe." Danny wheezed.

"Oh Sorry," The Goth blushed and backed away from him. The halfa was deathly pale with dark rings around his eyes. He looked awful compared to what he was yesterday. What did Skulker do to him?

"How are you feeling, dude?" asked Tucker.

"I've been better." He answered and gave him a weak smile. They stayed like this for about twenty minutes until Danny's parents left, leaving the members of Team Phantom alone.

"Okay your parents are gone. Now tell us what really happened." Sam stated.

Danny then spent the next ten minutes explaining his fight with Ember and how Skulker ambushed him and shoot him with that gun.

"Wow, that's some story." Was all Tucker could say. Sam and Jazz nodded.

"But why didn't you mention Ember to Mom and Dad?" Jazz asked.

"Because if my parents found out that more than one ghost came to our house they'll improve the anti-ghost security system for the house which will make it more harder for me to be there." Her brother explained and then frowned. "But we got a bigger problem to deal with right now."

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"Skulker's weapon didn't just hurt me. It did something to my ghost half….I can't go ghost anymore."


End file.
